


We Must Be Killers

by mclaheyisms (sharnams)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/pseuds/mclaheyisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanmix for stiles and isaac, and their life of crime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Be Killers

tracklisting and explanations:

i. _dark in my imagination_ **of verona**

> this song represents the darkness and longing that both stiles and isaac have, to be wanted by another, and how easy it is for them to fall into that dark place, wondering if they'll ever get out of it. [ _i know i won't get out if I fall in // so i don't want to think about it now // it's dark in my imagination_ ]

ii. _everybody wants to rule the world_ **lorde**

> this song represents the lust stiles and isaac both have for power and control over things, and how they can conquer things together. [ _there's a room where the light won't find you // holding hands while the walls come tumbling down // when they do, i'll be right behind you_ ]

iii. _gods and monsters_ **lana del rey**

> this song represents stiles and isaac finding each other after being lost. [ _i was an angel // living in the garden of evil // screwed up, scared, doing anything that i needed // shining like a fiery beacon_ ]

iv. _addicted to you_ **avicii**

> this song represents the addiction that stiles and isaac have to each other. [ _i'm addicted to you // hooked on your love // like a powerful drug // i can't get enough of_ ]

v. _trust (acoustic)_ **thrice**

> this song represents the danger of stiles and isaac's love or each other. [ _there is a risk // there's a risk when your dealing with love // you could snap my neck // any speed you drive can be dangerous_ ]

vi. _no love allowed_ **rihanna**

> this song represents the feeling that neither stiles nor isaac want to admit their love for one another. [ _numb numb numb // he's so cold he doesn't feel a thing_ ]

vii. _feeling good_ **muse**

> this song represents the freedom stiles and isaac feel after they've gotten away with a crime. [ _it's a new dawn // it's a new day // it's a new life // for me // and I'm feeling good_ ]

viii. _we must be killers_ **mikky ekko**

> this song represents the journey of crime that isaac and stiles go on. [ _and we all know how to fake it baby // and we all know what we've done // we must be killers_ ]

ix. _sex & violence (acoustic)_ **scissor sisters**

> this song represents the dynamic of stiles and isaac's relationship, and how it's basically driven by sex and violence. [ _hit me with a lover // burns so bright // and one is just the other // sweetest tastes // never gonna leave you // even when it hurts you // breathe it // breathe it_ ]

x. _the monster (feat. rihanna)_ **eminem**

> this song represents more of the darkness that stiles and isaac both have inside. [ _i'm friends with the monster that's under my bed // get along with the voices inside of my head // you're trying to save me, stop holding your breath //and you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_ ]

xi. _broken bones_ **chvrches**

> this song represents the darkness compelling isaac and stiles to go down a dark path of crime. [ _catch them and kill them // your only hope is evil_ ]

xii. _no wow_ **the kills**

> this song represents the extremeness of stiles and isaac's crime spree. [ _this ain't no wow now // they've all been put down // who ain't dead yet, fled to die closer to the shore_ ]

xiii. _female robbery_ **the neighbourhood**

> this song represents the ending of stiles and isaac's crimes, and them not knowing if they'll be caught or not, but at the same time not caring, because they love each other so much, and if they're going to be caught, they'll be caught together. [ _that they could shoot but that's not fun // 'cause then they're killing their stolen son_ ]

[ **[L I S T E N](http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/we-must-be-killers)** ]


End file.
